Crisis Mode
by Rudy Dale
Summary: Two years after Tokyo, the Teen Titans have separated, a new breathe of teenage crime fighters fill in the suits of their predecessors. Robin is now Nightwing, protector of Gotham's neighboring city: Blüdhaven, working alone, all ties to his past cut, or are they?
1. Chapter 1

Dick Grayson hunched over his pool table, eyeing the left corner pocket. The pool cue slipped smoothly between his index finger and thumb. With a loud crack his shot was successful, orange stripe 13 off the black ball. "Good job." Said his valued teammate Barbara Gordon. She rolled up the table drink in hand, smiling at the young teen. "Game." He said like he just finished a colonoscopy. "Don't get to cheery." Barbara said. "If you put half the effort you have working into having fun, you'd be a happier man." She advised, her indifferent friend. Ignoring the possible irony, Dick Grayson immediately turned his attention back to his stack of papers piled on top of the apartments island. "That was twenty minutes." At the age of nineteen, Dick looked at life like someone who had worked in a cubical all his life instead of a decorated hero. "Chill was last seen when?" He asked Barbara who gave up trying to get Dick away from his work and resumed the life of a computer wizard. "The number of sightings has dwindled in 2002, he was seen a total of five times, in 2005, twice." She informed. "If Carmine Falcone wants him dead, chances are he aren't taking any chances." Dick surveyed the files he printed from the Blüdhaven Police Department. He didn't mind using paper sometimes, isn't as easy to trace.

From first glance all Dick Grayson seen was a modest 2001 Ford Mustang parked outside a diner on the south side of town near the metropolitan border. It's color was black with white stripes. Leaning on the vehicle was a bearded fellow who stood at the same height as Chill did. This raised Grayson's eyebrow. The sketch of Chill looked allot like this man, minus the beard. His facial features looked identical as did his physical appearance. The fool forgot to cover his brown pupils with sunglasses. Dick seized the opportunity and ushered for Barbara to see his discover. "This...is the guy." He said. Dick Grayson arose from his stool and readied himself for patrol. "I traced the licenses plate, I got him on my tracker." Dick Grayson slipped into the body suit that hugged his torso with bulletproof Kevlar. Dick Grayson ditched the cape along with the name " _Robin"_ in Jump City. He kept his staff. But what replaced his trademarked attire was more associated with the Batman's, not the Boy Wonder. Night-vision, gas filters, his utility belt Starfire once called "nerdy" he strapped around his black waist tightly. It was just another day in the cubical for the young Dick Grayson. And he just punched in for his eight hour shift. Once he placed the black mask across his eyes, Dick Grayson ceased to exist, he became Nightwing.

"You got my back tonight?" Dick asked, knowing the answer is " _yes_ " it's always _yes._ Butthis formality acted more as a prayer before a family meal. "Initials and code names from now on." Dick Grayson reminded his already knowledgeable associate. The way he started his patrols was never glamorous. It reminded Dick Grayson of a man going out to pick up a pizza than the beginning of a long patrol shift. Escaping his semi-normal life up the fire escape his night began with the press of a button his _Wing-Cycle_ rolled out. The streets were absent of life. A typical Tuesday night. Men in bed with their wives resting for the soul crushing work day. The wind crashes his ear drums, but that's how he liked it.

His ear rang, holding down the com, Nightwing listened. "Chill was last seen at the old oil refinery off Bakers road." Barbara informed. Dick drove on his custom made "Wing-Cycle", she sent him the route. "Thanks, Oracle." He said. "You hear anything about him?" Nightwing asks. "About Chill?" Oracle quizzically wonders. "No," he said. "I mean the other one." She knew what he was pertaining to. "No, haven't seen him since he went under ' _rebranding_ '." Oracle answers. "Why?" She asks.

It's been a while since Slade has shown his face in front of Nightwing. He probably thinks he's still Robin, leader of the Teen Titans West, or he could think Dick Grayson's dead. "Batman could use some help in Gotham." Oracle commented, throwing Nightwing's train of thought in the garbage. "No," he said quietly, trying to his contempt with the word _Gotham._ "You can't keep running." She chides.

Nightwing pulled up to the oil refinery, a dark, damp, abandoned waste of space. He couldn't see a thing. Slipping on his Night Vision goggles, his surroundings changed to a bright green. "Found anything?" Asks Oracle. "I might've." He dusted off a sleek computer screen. It's still on. "Oracle, can you hack into this?" He asks, showing her the computer. "Shouldn't be hard." She nonchalantly states. "Any progress?" Nightwing asks. The red lock screen remained. "Someone keeps changing the firewall codes!" Oracle said, sweating from her brow. "It's a race then." Nightwing commented. "Go and find this jerk!" Oracle orders Nightwing, tracking the guards IP. "Got it!" Nightwing takes out his tractor to find the specific user.

"How do you know if he's not in Japan right now, sitting in his bedroom?" Nightwing asks, somewhat jokingly. "I know he isn't, If he did, I'd be getting different IP." Nightwing exited the refinery seeing the city covered by darkened clouds. "Oracle... -" no answer, he tried again. No luck. "Power's out." Nightwing didn't know what to make of this sudden turn of events.

His ears burned with the sounds of a deep melody. He followed the sound, much to his conscious warning. The refinery went up in flames, throwing the young hero on his back with a loud thud. He grunted in pain, staring at the embers raining down on top of him. His earplug rang with a horrifyingly calm, familiar voice. "I'm back, Robin."


	2. Chapter 2 How Can You Comeback?

_"Jump City,"_ Tim talked to himself. _"home of the Teen Titans West division, four years serving the worlds greatest detective and I get shuttled off halfway across the country, like I'm the Fresh Prince and I got into a fight with schoolyard bully's."_ Tim looked down on the city he "swore" to protect, not because it was his life's ambition to serve San Francisco, but because anywhere he is stationed is what he'll have to protect. _"Faraway from the Joker, faraway from the resurrected Deathstroke, I'm leaving my mentor to die."_ Tim grieved.

A portal opened up behind him, stepping out of the black vortex was the gray-skinned demon herself. Tim didn't want to seem too eager, so he continued staring at the bright city. "You're here early." He commented kiddingly. Raven took a seat right next to him on the rooftop, her black cape reaching moving with the wind. "I could say the same thing." She shot back with a little smile. "How's Beast Boy?" Raven asks the Titans. "He's okay," Tim answered, giving Raven relief. "you should visit him." Tim suggested - again.

Raven stopped looking at Tim, "If he's doing 'okay', then he doesn't need to see me." she said bluntly. Tim tried to reach out to her touch her shoulder, but he thought better of that and kept his hands on the edge of the roof. "He needs you Raven, we need you." Tim wasn't that worried about Beast Boy, and Raven knew it. "I suggest you stop your advances." Raven ordered calmly of Tim. Tim removed his mask. "I'm serious, the boys & girls could learn from someone like you, it's not like Cyborgs leaving the JLA!" He laughed.

Raven observed Tim's calm demeanor, she could sense it wasn't his true identity, but found him enjoyable to talk to nonetheless. "They're getting along just fine." She said. "Then why are you hear?" Tim shoots back. Raven's expression is blank.

* * *

"Slad- Deathstroke." Nightwing choked out, getting to his feet. The power to Blühaven switching back on, but now the city shined so bright that Nightwing couldn't see, the news helicopters didn't help.

 _"Blühaven vigilante: Nightwing is found in the old oil refinery, fighting with a strange mysterious figure, we've just got word, the police are on their way and have requested that the channel 9 news team get faraway from the conflict."_ The two choppers flew off into the bright night, giving Nightwing the knowledge of police intervention.

"Nothing's discreet about this, Deathstroke, it's not like you!" Nightwing said. He jumped at Deathstroke making him stumble backwards into a metal pillar. "New name, new city, new philosophy." Deathstroke combated, taking two oil cans and throwing them at Nightwing, hoping to cause a fire. Nightwing jumped out of the way, watching the fire burn right next to the river. "What do you want?" Nightwing asks. Deathstroke continued to stare daggers at his arch rival. "Robin," He began. "I just want the metropolitan area know that their savior has returned." He points to the oncoming police cars crossing the Santana Bridge, when Nightwing returned his eyes to Deathstroke, he was gone.

Nightwing shot up his grapple hook and boasted out the area with all his speed. Oracle shouted loudly in his ear, that he almost fell 100 feet. "N, get out of there!" She ordered very worried. "Oracle, I'm fine," Nightwing breathed. "Deathstroke, Oracle, he's back."

* * *

"I know you think you're not welcomed, but you are." Tim said to Raven as she readied herself to exit through the portal. "Things have changed, my place isn't in Jump City." She retorts. Tim looked at her with a little grin. "Where is your place?" He argues. Raven rolls her hood on top of her purple hair. "Where's yours?" She says sarcastically before leaving Tim. "Wherever _I_ am." Tim says contently.

 _"Robin, come in Robin!"_ Superboycalled over the Titans communicator. "R here." Tim answered clicking his device. "Beast Boy wants us back at the tower."

Tim showed up to the renovated Titans Tower, it was the same old T-shaped building from the previous era, but it was much more professional on the inside, looking more of an office building than a headquarters for a superhero team. Quite odd that Beast Boy wanted to be discrete with his new role as leader of the new Teen Titans, given his flamboyant personality.

Tim approached his college Wonder Girl, her hair, much like her mothers, up in a pony tail ran down to her back, she sported a red sleeveless shirt with a bald eagle splattered across its torso, ending with her blue shorts decorated with white stars. Tim called her " _Ms. America_ " and Superboy: " _Mr. America_ ", because of his similar getup.

"What's up?" Tim asks. Wonder Girl festered him to seat down. Beast Boy was giving a presentation on just happened hours ago in Blüdhaven. Superboy sat quietly next to Wonder Girl, taking notes. "What about Batman?" Superboy pipes, his teenage voice cracking a little. "Batman is running with the Justice League, he wants Tim to take care of it." Tim was surprised. "Me?" He said quietly, pointing to himself. "Of course you'll have help." Beast Boy ushered to Superboy and Wonder Girl. "I will debrief you privately.

After the meeting Beast Boy called Tim over. Beast Boy's green skin was darker green from before, his hair now featured stylish sideburns, his upper lip was still hairless. "Why does Batman want me to go to Blüdhaven, didn't he send me here so I would be ' _protected."_ He emphasized "protected". Beast Boy nodded. "He believes you're ready for it and besides, you won't be alone, we always got your back!" He pointed right to Tim's chest. Beast Boy chuckled, lifting the weight off Tim's shoulders.

"So, Deathstroke has a power cell that can and has turned off the in all of the metropolitan area. Go to Lucius Fox, he'll have something for you." Tim nodded his head and walked away. _"I know somebody too."_ He laughs to himself.


	3. Chapter 3 Welcome Back

Raven traveled from one side of the galaxy to the other, to Tamaran, to see her favorite Tamaranean, albeit, the only Tamararnean she knows. Going through the non-physical realm always added a mixture of fear and excitement in her. She was fearful of her ability to communicate with the dead was strongest in the astral realm, their voices pierced her eardrums. Excitement because she could travel the stars at the drop of a hat, something humans could only imagine, but the price Raven pays for this luxury seems not worth it to her.

Her breathing became easier once she set foot on the cold Tamaranean soil, looking up to the palace hanging up from its tree. Raven was soon suffocated by spears near her body, she raised up her ends willingly giving up. "I just want to see Starfire." She says calmly. One of the guards looked deathly into Raven's eyes, his spear now inching closer to her neck. "Nobody sees the Empress!" He growls, nearly ready to give the order to terminate the intruder. Before he could a loud yell pounded all the muscles in the guards' bodies. "Stop!" They immediately shook, knowing who was speaking to them and dropped their weapon.

Starfire gently glided down to the surface, her bodyguards bowing their heads in respect. "What is the meaning of this, Braif!" Starfire asks in an out of character aggression. Braif sunk lower to the ground. "Sorry Emperess, we were only trying to protect the palace." He tried to reason. Starfire paid little mind and ordered the guards to leave her with Raven. Once alone, her abrasive dementia switched back to the lovely innocent figure Raven's always known. Starfire hugged Raven tightly. "It is wonderful to see you Raven!" She says happily. Raven smiles a bit in return, though her arms stay to her sides. "Nice to see you too, Star." She says, somewhat awkwardly.

Starfire ushered her friend to follow her to the palace doors. Raven was here before, she's still surprised by the comical large sized everything on the planet, Starfire is able to pick anything up with ease, despite her being of similar size to the normal earthling. Starfire looked older to Raven's observants, her muscle was a little more noticeable; Starfire's appearance was no longer wearing her trademarked purple shirt, short purple skirt that's right over her knees. Her new attire featured an all white ensemble with her M-shaped crown around her head, made Starfire look more elegant than young teen.

"How's Galfore?" Raven asks worriedly. Starfire's father's fallen deathly ill in the last two years, resulting in her leaving the Titans and her lover Robin to tend to him. "He is not good," Starfire reflected. "I do not know if he will make it." Her face contorted into one of pain. "Is there anything I can do?" Raven asks. Starfire looks at her with her white teethed smile. "Just you being here is enough, Raven." She said. "Things have not been so good on Tamaran." Starfire punctuates her planets state with a look out the window, Raven sees the smoke and ash outside, the aftermath of battle. "The Gordanians have tried to invade my planet multiple times." Starfire said.

Raven was not a fan of warfare and from the looks of it neither was Starfire, both are dealing with the cards they've been dealt. "You've lead any battles?" Raven asks, mainly in a concerning tone. Starfire nods. "Many," She answered. "Mainly in defending Tamaran." Raven walked away from the display of war and joined her friend sitting beside herself on " _her_ " throne. "I didn't want this, Raven." Starfire said, twiddling her index finger and thumb on her scepter. "I didn't want to be the daughter of Trigon, we all have to deal with the cards." Raven says, trying to be sincere more than blunt. Starfire looked up, her dotted eyebrows spiking up her forehead. "Oh, I -" She was cutoff by the loud sound of her doors swinging open. "My lady, the Drenthrax wish to communicate with you!" Starfire looked at Raven. "I'll just be going." She started to walk off, but Starfire urges her to stay. "Send them in." She orders. The servant runs over to his Empress giving her a pad with the Gordanian leader waiting for his call to be put through.

"Hello," Starfire says. The same blue creature that tried to enslave her appeared. Starire used to be ignorant to understanding the Gordanians language, but commanding a war has certainly improved her knowledge. "No, I will not accept your terms for peace." Starfire confronts. Her adversary wishes to know why. "It is to only serve your people, I serve the people of Tamaran, I will not allow you to have free use of my home!" And just like that the reception was gone, he hung up defiantly. Starfire threw her pad across the palace floor with a loud grunt. "It is never easy!" She complains. Raven looked on. "It never is." She said, trying to comfort her.

Starfire perked up, realizing her forgetfulness. "Oh, how is Robin?" She asks. "From what I've heard, he's fine." Raven said. A little piece of paper slipped from her cushion, Raven noticed. "What's that?" She asks. Starfire took the slip out and showed it. "It is a photograph of us." Starfire answers. "I've kept it for the memories' sake." She stared into frozen time, when the Teen Titans were together. The good old days. "It was fun." Raven's eyes widened a little, seeing the happy faces standing right next to Titans Tower.

The ground shook, the two moved their heads to see what caused the ruckus, only to see the answer outside the palace gates. "We have company." Raven says dryly. The insect-like ships hovered over the palace. Starfire knew what they were doing was futile, but the Gordanians fought more to send a message than for any strategic victory. "What was it the small French man said to his enemy?" Starfire asks, rising up from her throne to gather her legion. Raven turned her head to the now battle ready Starfire. "You cannot stop me, I spend 30,000 lives a month." She answers.

Starfire called for her main officer, he hurried his way to his Empress. "My lady, the Gordanians have sent four starships after us, landing time is estimated in 20 minutes." The very muscular, yet feminine Tamaranian informed his ruler. "I trust they do not want to talk." Starfire continued. "Raven, I know it is wrong of me, but-" Starfire was cutoff. "It isn't Star, what do you want me to do?" Raven volunteers. Starfire smiles gratefully.

Blackfire gazed upon her big white and red ball of a planet coming into view. "I'm home sister."


	4. Chapter 4 Pyrrhic

Raven walked with the ruler of Tamaran into the war room, where the three generals mapped out their plots to stopping the upcoming onslaught of Gordanians about to crash into their depleted army. "My lord, we need to evacuate this palace and move over to the other side of the planet, it'll be safer for us all." One of the men pleaded, he wasn't a coward, he believed that they were in a lose-lose situation. The Gordanians robbed Tamaraneans of their resources daily, milking the planet for all it was worth. "No need, general." Starfire calmly deflected. "I need you to lead our soldiers to bring our people into the bunkers, although." She orders. With a heavy nod he agrees and walks off.

* * *

The communications are hacked, Starfire is treated to her sisters appearance on the blue screen. "Hello, sister!" Blackfire reintroduces herself. "how's Wildfire?" She brings up Star

fire'a deceased biological sibling. Her eyes turn green with rage. "You do not get to speak of him!" She chastised to deaf ears. "Whatever, anyway, I thought I should give you a chance to surrender before I blasted your crummy planet into dust." Blackfire said in a snarky tone. Starfire shot a green bolt straight for the screen, it clang like a water tower colliding with the hard ground. She huffed loudly, her chest going in and out. "She will not win, Raven." She promises, Raven puts her pale finger tips on the Tamaranean's back. "She won't." She says. "The little grass that carries old Tamaran, will be the future!" She decrees. Raven wasn't used to see her like this.

* * *

Raven ignored the noise that awaited her on the outside, she knew she was ready. Eyeing the large starships, Raven reached out for her power, chanting _**"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos**_ , _"_ her palms glowed black, her eyes sunk into deep red, before she knew it, Raven was experiencing an out of body experience. The Gordanians starships started creaking as the metal shifted towards Raven's power.

Blackfire expressed panic at the turn of events. Her starship tip to the right sending her down on the window, she immediately came down with a headache, the controls were out of reach. The glass started cracking around Blackfire, she jumped off and flew to the control panels. "The blasters are jammed!" She cried. She inspected the other ships status. "All down..-" She spat out slamming her fist on the panel. "Alright, sister, you want me!" Blackfire gave into her insane side, igniting the ships boosters. The crew expressed confusion. Blackfire withdrew her hands from the panel, turning to face the scared mercenaries.

* * *

"It is lost." She opens. Gordanians do not like hearing that they have been beaten, they are a proud people of warriors. "But what-if I told you there was a bigger bounty out there, better than this old planet?" Blackfire attempted to reason with the crew. Course if they were not willing to go along with her, she'd gladly kill them all and take the ship. But she would still owe a debt to the Gordanian government for the service of their now dead soldiers.

Starfire joined the party, leading her squadron to swarm the Gordanians fleet. "Raven are you okay?" She asks, thru her headset. In the middle of deep concentration she gritted. "Up to now, yes!" Starfire almost muttered an apology, but refocused on the main task. Her squadron made their way to Blackfire's ship, which is covered in Raven's mystical power. The ship was cracking, rendered almost immobile. Starfire opened up communications. "I suppose you want to know if I'll surrender?" Blackfire asks, before Starfire could respond, Blackfire continued. "Well I'm not! I'm not giving up, dear sister, I am going to hit you where it hurts the most!" Blackfire crushed the control panel and just like that her ship gained second life.

"Raven can you stop Blackfire?" Starfire asks. Raven struggled to hold her power over the ship. "She must've ignited the ships hyperdrive, I'm losing her!" She groaned in slight pain, her nose started to drip blood. Starfire thought fast. "Raven, see if you can tap into Blackfire's mind to see where see is going." She told Raven.

With a loud breath, Raven let go of Blackfire's starship, she tapped into the treasonous woman's mind. "No," Raven gasped...

What was left of Blackfire's mostly destroyed ship left Tamaran's orbit. "Friend, Raven, report." Starfire asks. Raven, worn out enough that her knees gave out from under her with sweat dripping from her forehead, she rasped. "We need to warn Cyborg."


	5. Chapter 5 Errand Boy

**I want to thank: Ana Karoliny, Arielle Delaney and Crimson of the Mandalorians for their follows and/or favoriting of _Titans: Crisis Mode._ I also like to thank the Guest reviewer for his/her input. I really appreciated it. Kept me going. **

Tim waited on the rooftop, quite similarly to where he and Raven had their talks. The environments were the same but the feelings were different. Ignoring his buzzing communicator, probably one of the Titans wondering where their fellow crime fighter left. Tim didn't like this. He didn't like leaving his teammates out alone nor does it help him gain trust with Beast Boy. With a loud sigh, Tim kicks up some pebbles resting on the panelling. Dick Grayson popped up, dawning his Nightwing apparel, Tim in _his_ Robin suit. Safe to say this made both of them feel uncomfortable. "What did Lucius say?" Nightwing cut right to the chase, uninterested in formalities as he always was with Tim. "Whatever Slade used to knockout the power, it's untraceable." Tim informed. He could see the gritting of Grayson's teeth. "But Wayne Industries should be keeping a tighter grip securing the electrical factories." _Great_ more rent-a-cops. They both thought. "We can stay and-" Nightwing immediately shot the idea down from the sky. "No." Was all he said expecting no defiance. Tim didn't know what changed in Dick Grayson since his departure from the Teen Titans, it took him all his power not to sock him in the jaw. "What's your alternative?" He asks. Nightwing began to take his leave. "I'll fine a way, one that doesn't involve someone _else_ going after Slade." Tim really needed Raven's emotional calming powers right now. "He isn't your villain, we don't do that anymore." Tim caught Nightwing up with the times. "If the Joker steals a years worth of Xenothium, Superman's would be the first one to Gotham." Networking became a big thing in the vigilante world. Teams were becoming obsolete. Teams like the _Justice League_ were set in place to fight the biggest threats the world has ever seen, now it is a deus ex machina tool, even after the mysterious death of Superman, It kept the people happy. It left many without a home. What good is a Starfire when you have a Wonder Woman? Dick Grayson couldn't accept he was expendable. "I am aware, just didn't think it would happen this fast." Nightwing let himself be honest for a short moment before raising his defenses back up. "I've got somewhere to be."

Tim watched his predecessor with a curious eye. "Maybe you should give a call to Raven, she can sense -" Again cutoff, but this time by another sudden power outage. So much for the rent-a-cops. Tim heard a curse hidden under a breath. "Not again." Complained Tim. Looking out into the deep dark abyss. Nightwing left with the light, leaving Tim Drake alone. Luckily he still had his communicator with its fifty missed calls.

"Hello, Beast Boy." He answered expecting the chewing out to begin. "Where were you man, Wonder Girl and Superboy got nervous." He whined. Tim smiled. Beast Boy wasn't the hard case type of boss Bruce was. He demanded perfection, but understood his shortcomings. Perhaps he gave too much leeway. "Well, I'm alright, on my way to meet them now." Tim hung up and proceeded with his travels, igniting his night-vision goggles.

* * *

Beast Boy clicked his ringing communicator. Feeling the loneliness in the big letter T building. It's never been the same since the gang left. Beast Boy never wanted to let go of the Titans mantra, so starting a new core seemed like the right decision, right? He treated them like who they were. Beast Boy clicked in Cyborg, who still had his old Teen Titans communicator. "BB, long time no talk!" He cheerfully said. _There's a spring in his step._

"Anyways, Gotham and Blüdhaven's power went out again." He informed. Beast Boy looked at the map of electric plants in the states hovering over his control panel. "Yup. Sad we're not electricians." Beast Boy said slyly. "Still got contact with my team." The line went dead, or so Beast Boy thought. When Cyborg returned his tone of voice shifted into mini-hysteria. "You sent your team to Gotham?!" Cyborg questioned Beast Boy's orders. "It was to make sure we weren't needed there." Beast Boy simply put it. "Besides, they're in Blüdhaven, no ones there." Cyborg's eyes widened. "Yeah, nobody." He said slightly nervous. "I gotta go BB, keep tabs on your boys." Beast Boy nodded. "Alright, see ya, Cy." Beast Boy ended his communications.

* * *

"Tim, where's Robin?" Cyborg reached out to Tim Drake. "I talked to him an hour ago, he's insistent on going after Slade alone." He complained. "Don't let him get to far, Tim, Robin can't be trusted alone." Again, with the ordering and the tracking. "Why can't you follow him?" Tim asks. "Because, I'm up here making sure the greater metropolitan area doesn't get blown to smithereens by some wacky bomber." Cyborg described his role. Tim groaned at the end of the call. He felt like a sidekick again. Oh, how much he _loved_ that.


	6. Chapter 6 Inaguration Day

Crowds gathering at the capital steps, in broad daylight to witness the swearing in of Blüdhaven's new mayor, Peter Hampton, a staunch opponent of vigilantes and a hardliner on crime. From Blüdhaven to Gotham the metropolitan area would have signified to the world that they are above the Batman, that the police force has quelled the horrors both cities have faced since the fall of the Gotham crime families that initiated a blood war between every two-bit gang in Gotham. Peter Hampton was the district attorney in Blüdhaven before being elected mayor. Dick Grayson remembers the immediate effects of his term. Blüdhaven became a war zone. Curfews were forced I'm a draconian manner. If you were above 25 and wandering the streets of Blüdhaven past curfew, you'd be doing a solid week in the state penitentiary. Not even the Batman could cross state lines as often as he did before. Leaving the city in the hands of Nightwing.

The action of James Gordon II and Hampton put places like Metropolis and Jump City on alert. Making their state legislators consider taking considerable measures ridding themselves of inhuman's causing ruckuses on their soil. With the birth of networking came the dawn of the hero purging. Superman was murdered by some hood with kryptonite, Damian Wayne was outed as Robin two months ago. Raven can't even walk the streets in American cities because she will draw attention. The underrated success of Gordon & Hampton was them turning public perception of once loved heroes into weird freaks that possessed too much power to walk among us.

Superman was the only hero the country can get behind without much fear. The man stood for what makes the United States of America great. The rest of the vigilantes in the pile are apolitical. Making their moral standings shaky. With Superman gone, that world of crime fighting has never been the same, nor will it ever be again.

Tim Drake heard the inauguration broadcast from a local Blüdhaven diner. In normal street clothes sitting with companions Superboy (Conner Kent) and Wondergirl (Cassie Sandsmark). Huddled up on the long table near the kitchen. "This Hampton guy, is going to change things, huh?" Some guys at the end of the bar blurted out the obvious. "Yeah, no more sewer rats giving those crooks a reason to come here." One said. If only they knew.

Downing what must have been his fifth cup of coffee Tim Drake listened intentionally to the mayors inauguration speech. The electricity all over the city is out and the only way to hear the mayor speak is via battery powered radio. Somehow this situation wasn't ideal. "My citizens, our nightmare will end in the coming days." He heftily promised. "We do not negotiate with terrorist nor do we work with criminals taking the law into their own hands." The pitter patter of metal silverware clanking against the glass dishes accompanied the sounds of the horsed voiced mayor. "For years we have been told there is no other way to save Blüdhaven; so we must let one of our own citizens strap on a gun and start hunting down the rats in the cauldron." Tim Drake rolled his eyes. Lies, more lies. Dick Grayson hated guns more than any other vigilante. Conner Kent couldn't have cared less about what another man in a suit had to say on his business. Cassie was too busy reading newspaper clippers of the recent rolling blackouts that suddenly became permanent. Maybe she does a little sudoku too.

Dick Grayson's patrol doesn't start until 11. Tim has six hours until he needs to follow that lone wolf around the city. Cyborg warned him not to let Dick exceed his usual activities. He found Chill a week ago, all that was left for Grayson is to get Chill in a good location to interrogate the Falcone's rat. He'll hold back on the stand. They'll ask him about the Falcone's past involvement with Slade Wilson and Chill will dodge and they'll let him getaway with it. All Blüdhaven wants it Carmine Falcone. This isn't Slade's trial. "To our men and women in blue we express our undying support of the right way of doing things." The mayor went on. It's quite ironic that Gordon's father - the one he's named after, was Batman's biggest supporter through all the worst moments coinciding with his time as police commissioner.

Hampton spoke on the ever rising rate of citizens departing Blüdhaven for cities not in danger from crazed lunatics, pushing a "us against them" mentality. _Someone's taking page from Bostonians._ Tim thought to himself.

"You think this guy will stick around?" Cassie asks. Tim took Conner's plate from his oblivious sight, swallowed some hash-brown and contemplated. "Yes." Was all he said. Cassie rolled her eyes, then proceeded to steal Conner's plate from Tim and gobbled down the big breakfast. "You talk to Dick?" She asks. "We're not on speaking terms." Tim put bluntly. "How about Rachel?" Cassie poked her nose into Tim's personally business. Conner peaked his eyes over his magazine. "Yeah, you two are hitting it off." He nudges Tim's shoulder. "Shut up, we're just friends." As soon as those words escaped his lips Tim wanted to jump off a cliff into a pile of jagged rocks. "Uh huh," His teammates laughed themselves almost falling off their stools.

Tim paid his check and left the laughing hyena's in the diner. He pulled out his tracking pad, he placed a tracking device on Dick Grayson's _wing-cycle_ before his departure from the rooftop last night. A bit of a gamble considering the consequences with Grayson finding out you're trying to follow him. Luckily, he was none the wiser.

* * *

Nightwing waited for what has been hours for Chill to show himself. He's been placed under witness protection, not by the police, but by a rival family that stands allot to gain if Chill is able to testify against the Falcone's. Judging from what he read, Chill knows what Carmine is doing with equally notorious crime lord Black Mask. "Anything yet?" Oracle asks. "Nada." He answered. Chill's apartment block was silent too, not one resident left the premises. The rival family was parked outside the building and probably stashed all around the inside. So knocking was out. Even with thermal vision, Chill was invisible. All the orange and green blobs looked the same. "Remind me to upgrade these things will ya, O?" Nightwing dryly commented.

None of the lights were on, another power outage, courtesy of Slade Wilson. Nightwing modified his communicator work on independent emergency power. "Getting readings," Oracle reported. "a vehicle, four men." Nightwing took notice. "Got 'em." He seen that it was none other than Chill himself. Nightwing almost faltered with re-powering his thermal vision to track his footsteps. "Watching him." The short, stocky gangbanger, escorted by mobsters carrying magnums. Getting his line launcher ready, Nightwing aimed it for Chill's apartment window. "He's alone." He said eagerly. "You can't crash through the window, the guards will be alerted!" Oracle vehemently advised against Nightwing's plan. He ignored her. It's not like there was a better option.

Silently, he transported himself to Chill apartment, with a loud crash. Chill made a quick move to his gun, Nightwing dodged with his Kevlar wrists, grazing his right shoulder. Nightwing quickly locked and barricaded the door, heating up the doorknob. "You won't get away with this!" Chill warned, reaching his gun, holding his minor flesh wound. "What does Slade want with you?" He asks, pulling back his fist to emphasize he is threatening lethal force, hoping Chill was coward enough to not call him on it.

"We met when Falcone placed a hit on me, said he'd give protection if I did some favors." Chill shielded himself. "He wants to takedown the networking of superheroes." Chill confessed. "I got out when he started going after the American man." _So it was_ Slade who took down Superman. _Why?_ "There's more I know it." Nightwing held his razor sharp wrist blade at the back of Chills neck, pressing it closely to the skin. "Tell me." He asked for the last time. Chill struggled to break free, only succeeding in making his neck bleed. It wasn't until a wing-ding hit the back of Nightwing's head, did he ease off the gas pedal. "What are you doing?!" Tim Drake questioned, dragging Nightwing away from his prey. "Don't think about sending your boys after us, I already took them out." Tim boasted. Nightwing looked at him, knowing Tim was lying, which meant it they'd have to hurry up with their escape.

Nightwing pointed Tim towards his _wing-cycle_ sitting on the backend of the seat. Men seemingly jumping out of the shadows gave chase. "Who are these guys?" Tim asks. Dropping spikes, stopping one of the two protection vehicles. "Maybe their Slade's men." Nightwing swerved the wing-cycle on the wet road. "Need to fix that." Nightwing made a mental note of it. Tim convinced Nightwing to bypass the open freeway where the police would no doubly be stationed and opted for the alleyway in North Brook. The alleyway smelled of burning caucuses, but served its purpose blocking the sedan from entry. Leaving the two with a clean getaway.

After driving a mile or two away from the action, Nightwing dropped Tim off, saying it be best if they split up. "We'll meet tomorrow, Slade's got big plans for us." Nightwing warned. He was about to speed off when Tim placed his steel toed green boot on the rubber. "Not until you tell me what's going on, Dick." Tim emphasized his name almost as an insult. Desperate to make this quick, Nightwing caved faster than Tim expected. "Superman wasn't shot by a robber, Slade's trying to murder all the heroes in order to get..." He stopped himself. "You don't know, do ya." Tim crossed his arms, looking unimpressed, but it's not like Chill had all the answers. "So what are you gonna do, crash into someone else's home?" Tim mocked. "I'll think of something." He assured. "Bring Superboy and Wondergirl with you." And with that Nightwing was off, speeding into the night.


	7. Chapter 7 Discovery

Groggily rolling himself out of bed to start the day, Beast Boy enjoyed the quite morning in Jump City. Almost tripping over the stash of old newspapers staked next to his bedside. Above it, a pin board with various stories on the H.I.V.E Five, Slade Wilson and Red X. The most recent story propped up was of the events in Tokyo. It was in Japanese, but Beast Boy could make out the picture. It was the Titans standing together at the medal ceremony after stopping Brushogun. It all went downhill from there. Their smiling faces cluttered by the falling confetti, began the end of the first Teen Titans coalition. Everyday Beast Boy walked past what was, it killed him to think of shoving the old gaming consoles, outdated tech leftover from Cyborg, and move on.

Spitting out a vile sip of coffee, he seen the grounds swell up to the top of the surface. He forgot to clean the coffee market - again. His face twisted with disgust. Beast Boy looked to the sink, seeing the dirty bowls staked in the metal bin. Everything was untidy and smelled of burnt beacon, which made Beast Boy want to barf. "Told them to clean up their mess." He complained, as if he wasn't responsible for the mess he inhabits in. Shaking his head, still in his light pajama's with the starch nightcap, Beast Boy headed to the main computer. At least that still worked... kinda. It may be four years old and getting slower by the millisecond, but old reliable was enough for the green-skinned teen. Probably because he didn't know how to install a desktop computer, let alone a something as complex as the thing holding all important information on every villain encountered in the Titans' travels.

Since Robin left, Jump City's crime rate stagnated. No more H.I.V.E Five shenanigans, no more Red X, no more Control Freak tormenting the city with their various gadgets and schemes. Where they all went was another question. They all went off the grid on the same date...

"Nothing... nothing... nothing." Beast Boy repeated, clicking from one camera view to the next, showing the commoners get on wit their mundane routine - Beast Boy could relate. "So bored!" He wailed. His face fell flat on the keyboard. Beast Boy was ready to blackout from boredom, when the Titans emergency telephone rang. A remnant from a different era still served a purpose today. With a sudden rush of energy, Beast Boy reached for the red phone - oblivious to the fact that it was marked 'emergency phone.' "Hello," He said like a 1950s Doris Day housewife. The operator asked if he was willing to accept the call from the local Observatory, it is as professor Brigham. What he was met with was a ear splitting, inaudible yell. "Mister Brigham!" Beast Boy whined, trying to lower the middle-aged professors voice. All he (barley) heard was a demand that he meet him at the observatory, now!

Putting down the dead line phone, Beast Boy leaped from his swivel chair and ran to the garage, forgetting his three teammates took the car to Gotham. Beast Boy missed his moped - the one he stole from the burger joint that was a front for tofu aliens that wanted to blow up the planet. It fell apart after one simple tap of the seat. Horrible.

Finishing his moment of silence for the inanimate object, he flew over the city, watching the usual hustle and bustle commoners go on with their days.

Landing softly on the steps of the observatory, Beast Boy walked through the glass doors gazing at the painted ceiling, featuring constellations, far off planets. Not Mars and Venus, more science-y names that lacked the Roman Mythology feel. WASP-15b, GJ 3021 b, Tamaran...

Brigham rushed towards Beast Boy, wrapping an arm tightly around his shoulders as if he was going to escape. "Good, you're here," Brigham said. "I've been scanning for what has been rumored to be a second Krypton and-" Brigham was interrupted, by Beast Boy's skepticism. "Krypton is 27.1 light-years away from here, even if it was reminded how would we see it?" He asks. Brigham referred to his mega-telescope. "It is a new invention of mine, it's two times as powerful as the Hubble Space Telescope and it's right by my bed!" He ushered to his small cot. Beast Boy looked at the machine in wonderment. "Whoa." Was all he could say. He shook his head to remember the reason why he was here. "So, you find it?" He asked, referring to Krypton.

"No, but what I did find was a threat." Brigham braced Beast Boy for the information layout. "It seems we have intruders coming from the Vegan System." Beast Boy took peak at the telescope, Brigham directed the teen towards the action. Three humongous starships shooting off what must be a round every half-second. "Wait a minute, I recognize that insignia!" The sight became clearer and clearer. "It's Tamaranian!" Beast Boy exclaimed. Brigham seemed to be at ease. "Good, we know these people, they mean us no harm." Brigham's tense facial features disappeared like invisible ink. "No, it's not." Beast Boy observed. "They're closer than we think."


	8. Chapter 8 Into The Wind

It all happened seamlessly, Jump City went up in flames faster than a tin foil rapper inside a microwave. Being the only non-human help - Beast Boy made haste towards the downtown area. In the distance he could see the big T building burn magnificently into the night sky, black smoke emanating from the structure like a chimney. Shoving his remorse down his throat, the shapeshifter forced himself to focus on the bigger task at hand. Police officers and firefighters ran through the streets, dodging oncoming cars looking to leave the destructing city. "What is Starfire doing?!" Beast Boy thought, seeing the two warships ram into each other over the ocean, in what looked to be a last ditched effort to preserve the life in Jump City, whilst sacrificing their own. "No, no, no!" He yelled, watching the two ships crash into each other. He knew Starfire was on that ship, Tameranian's never make visits to earth without her, why else would they show up?

Crestfallen by the sight, it took all his willpower to not let the event deter him from his duties. Dawning a brave mask, Beast Boy crash through the burnt doors of an apartment complex, making a path for the firefighters.

* * *

"Friend Raven, may I ask...-" Starfire attempted to inquire to her friend, who was currently in deep focus. Raven shook her head furiously, her eyes red, her palms glowed black. Blackfire's ship began to turn away from Jump City, after hours of tracking her down, they've finally caught up with the witch. Raven is able to inflict her will on to the warship, bringing down to the ocean, where the now ruined Titans Tower stood, the island of where it stood now sank below sea level. Starfire held her head in agony, as did Raven; she didn't like moving heavy things, it took allot out of her, needing a nights sleep to recuperate - a luxury she did not have. "Is everyone alright?" Starfire asks her crew, they all groaned, but stated they were unscathed. "Let's go." Raven opened the ships door, while it hovered over the sea. The women looked at the skyscrapers collapsing, Starfire looked at her pale-skinned friend. "Go, I will join you." She tells Raven. "What about Blackfire?" She asks. "I can handle her." Starfire assures.

"So sister, this is what it's come to?" Blackfire wonders aloud, climbing out of the wreckage of her ship, the dead caucuses of her crew lay waste behind her; probably her own doing. "You are not well, I will not let you leave again." Starfire proclaims. Her soldiers wrap up Blackfire's wrist in cuffs. Blackfire's appearance looked... dirty, her clothes were cut all around her ankles and cuts and bruises showed on her forehead. She limped along with her captors. "By order of the highest honor in Tamaran, you are under arrest for treason, attempted murder and arson." One of the soldiers says to Blackfire. "Sister..." Starfire could only say, before looking back to the burning city. "Take her back to Tamaran to face trial. I will stay here and help the people." Starfire proclaims. "As you wish, your highness." She flies off to join Raven in the relief effort.

* * *

Earlier in Blüdhaven, Tim met with Dick. It was a smelly place, nothing good about it, in a burnt out casino on the north side. Was anything not half destroyed in Blüdhaven?

"So, you're think Slade is going around capping superheroes, sending his minions around the globe and in some cases, galaxies, to take advantage of their specific weaknesses?" Tim said, skeptical of Dick's findings. Tinkering with his wrist gauntlets, as if he had something better to do, he threw a small hard drive into Tim's hands. "What's this?" He asks. "My mentors notes of all the holes Superman, Wonder Woman and Flash have." Grayson correctly implies there are more recordings of other members of the Justice League in the hard drive. Bruce always analyzed what he could get close looks at.

Slamming the hard drive down on the table, Tim wanted out. "I gotta go warn my friends." He says in a hurry. Dick stops him from running out the door. "They'll be fine. Slade finds them insignificant, he only wants me." Grayson cools down Tim's jets. "But why the rolling blackouts then?" Tim asks. "He wants to create mass hysteria and confusion, maybe turn the city against me; it's working so far." Dick points to the stack of newspapers by the table all with op-eds on the consequences Blüdhaven is paying for allowing Nightwing to stalk the streets. "Then why don't you find Slade, just kill him?" Tim blurts out the obvious. Shaking his head, Dick Grayson took a seat. "It isn't that easy," He admits. "I wasn't raised to be a killer, to stoop to the level of the villain, my job is to give this city hope and hanging bodies in the public square isn't my ideal way of conveying that message." Dick practices his new electric wrist gauntlets out, colliding them together. "Perfect." He says to himself.

Tim looked down, unable to fathom the righteous beliefs. "You're willing to let more innocent people die, just to keep the moral high ground?" He points out. "I was his protégé too, you know. I took over after you left for the west coast and Jason... I've seen him at his worst." Tim approaches Dick Grayson, with a look in his eyes that carried conviction but also desperation. "Sometimes you have to sacrifice your own morals for the lives of others." Tim stats proudly, looking at his accomplice right in the eye, as he stated his opposite belief in the "no-killer rule."

Dick merely retorts. "You're not to first to think like that." Then turns his back. "Go home Tim, you got the hard drive, give it to Beast Boy, we'll handle Slade." Tim doesn't buy it. "You're gonna face him alone, aren't you?" He asks. "Yes." Was all he said before hoping on his motor cycle. "Well good." Tim said, giving up trying to reason with someone on the opposite side of the fence. His bike sped off into the distance, Tim almost had a look of _good riddance_ on his face.


	9. Chapter 9 Clear Mind

What a waste of time. Tim thought to himself, never had he met somebody so frustrating in his life. He's dealt with his far share of bad guys in his life, never did he come across someone this stubborn and brutish. After a long stroll through the night, Tim will get home. He'd tell his friends to pack up, they'd leave this city and never come back.

Covering his suit with a jogging outfit, Tim wanted to enjoy some peace, even though Blüdhaven was in complete chaos. Not _his_ problem. He repeated to himself, not wanting to get dragged back into the rabbits hole. It wasn't worth it.

Yelling pounded his eardrums, Tim, trying to ignore it, just walked faster, unknowingly getting closer to the sounds of terror. The lines in his face grew deeper, bags developed around his eyes, at this rate he'd fall flat on his face. One left down Bolton drive, sounds got more feminine, a right on Aacro street, the sight became clear. Nothing. The shouts were still there, but there was nothing to be prevented. White chalk vanished from the black concrete. Tim couldn't hear anymore. His heart jumped up to his throat when he felt a light tap on the shoulder, shrieking, Tim landed on the ground, moving his left hand to his utility belt. The shadow stared down on him. Tim, being unable to see, withdrew his throwing stars, his windup stopped at the sound of a feminine voice. "Tim, is that you?" She asks, extending a hand.

"Barbara Gordon," Tim gratefully took the help getting up, placing his throwing stars back into their resting place. "What are you doing here?" He asks. "This is my route home." She answered. Before Tim even realized it, the two started walking (or in Barbara's case, rolling) together. "You need a place to stay?" She asks concerned. "No, no, I have a place." He kindly turned down her offer.

Barbara and Tim knew each other since they were in training with Bruce. Once Tim bolted for Jump City and Barbara ceased to be Batgirl, they've been distant.

"How's working with Dick?" He asks, putting an emphasis on _dick._ Barbaraadjusted herself, the mind couldn't describe Dick Grayson in few words. "It's fun." Was all she said. _It's fun_. Tim looked at her as if she was dishonest. "Come on, that's it?" He pesters. "How is it fun?" Barbara laughed loudly, with a big snort, which made Tim cackle too. "He hasn't been the same since leaving the Titans, and you know, things didn't work out with Starfire." She gave more of a detailed account. "That doesn't excuse making me his work mule for two years." Tim coldly sneers, playing the worlds smallest violin for Dick Grayson. "He isn't bad," she defends. "There's an inner conflict with him." Barbara explains. "I don't want to give too much away." She stops herself, not wanting to spill the beans, seeing this, Tim allowed it.

Deep down Tim knew what bothered Dick, the sight of Barbara Gordon in this chair. Her knees slightly crooked; kneecaps looking weak. This ripped Tim up inside, he's sure it killed Dick too. She kept that smile on her face, though. This wasn't her character in Gotham. She was smart, stern, blunt, hot...she wasn't as motherly. Maybe the Joker changed her personality? "Can't stand seeing the my world like this, Barbara." Tim said, he knew complaining wouldn't change a thing. "No one likes their world, it doesn't help ours start collapsing once we start asking questions." She hit the nail on the head.

How knowledge slowly hurt them. For Tim it was questioning everything from politicians to religion, though not religious, he felt jealous of the church goers having the belief of someone watching over them, entrusting their lives in the care of one supreme man. Tim held his own convictions, it didn't make him happy.

She continued. "When I lost my legs, my world sank into darkness. I didn't have a way out, I was looked at differently, the old me died that day." Tim valued that statement in its simplicity, feeling there was no better way to describe her mental state. From a saucy redhead who didn't give a damn about what you thought about her, to a caregiver that is kinda insecure. Wasn't the Barbara Gordon, Tim grew up with.

"You like your teammates?" She asking a kid _how was school._ Feeling her desperate need to change the subject, Tim answered. "Do worms like to swim?" He asks somewhat kiddingly. He liked his team. Didn't feel the same kinship like in his old clique. The roles were disjointed. When Raven told him about the previous Titans generation, they all had their roles, Robin was the clear leader, while Cyborg was the teams' computer expert/second in command, Starfire was the heart behind the machine; Beast Boy was the comic relief, while Raven, as Tim seen it, was the lone wolf, the mysterious one. This team now, doesn't have any identity.

Thrown at their feet was a stack of newspapers for the nearby stand. Funny, Tim didn't think the world still had these. The green deliver truck drove wobbly, swerving all around the road. _Must be drunk_ , he thought. Looking down his eyes widened. "The Great Jump City Fire." The headline of the Gotham Daily exhibited. In the background Tim could catch of a glimpse of Raven pulling people from the burning buildings. "Oh no." Barbara muttered. Tim's hands started to shake, his back hunched as if carrying two tons of materials.


	10. Chapter 10

Over the news, anchors talked about another vigilante's death at the hands of an unknown assailant. Nightwing knew who he was. The bane of his entire existence, even prior to him leaving for Jump City; the dark cloud looming over his head for years. Dick Grayson wasn't the best person to pick a fight with, he could break you without much hesitation. But, he did not know what to do when the opponent didn't care to be broken, one who lived in the shadows and feasted on pain; molded to be the perfect foil for Nightwing/Robin.

Big bright orange screened computers surrounded the masked mercenary, his stanch was that of a drill Sargent looking extensively at battle plans. Nightwing glanced and found a map of Blüdhaven. The power is still out all across the metropolitan area, Slade wanted Nightwing to confront him and Dick Grayson was happy to oblige. "It's nice to see you again, Robin." Slade refers to his foe as his old alter ego. "I'm not here to talk, Slade," Nightwing switches on his wrist gauntlets, just waiting for the perfect time. "You're gonna pay for what you've done to the Justice League!" He proclaims defiantly; his heart rate increases two-fold. "You should take deep breathes, I can sense your heart." Slade turns around, seeing the new getup Dick Grayson set himself up with. He almost smiled at the site of his black mullet haircut reaching his shoulders. "The people of Gotham, Blüdhaven, and most importantly..." Slade trailed off. "Will all see what I hang over their heads." He speaks with such calm, that still runs shivers down Dick Grayson's back.

Little do the 9-to-5 workers know of this standoff, nobody knew where Nightwing was and nobody wanted to know. "You want to protect the people who view you as a monster; a masked freak, they fear you, Robin!" Slade points his index finger directly at Nightwing, he almost flinched thinking this was the start of their confrontation escalating. Not now, not yet.

"I don't need to be loved. It doesn't matter what they think of me." Nightwing continues to stand ground. "Then what importance do they have to you?" Slade asks, pushing Nightwing further into his corner. "Why is Blüdhaven different from Jump City, or Gotham?" Nightwing stammered. "Cause... It doesn't matter." He said, not feeling good with that response. "And what about Batman, and Superman, and Wonder Woman, they couldn't stop me." Nightwing didn't need to here the rest to know where Slade was going with this.

"The emergency power to the Blüdhaven hospitals are fully functioning. Thousands of patients need their medication, Robin." Slade withdraws a black remote from his vest pocket. "Can you save them?" Only air separates his thumb from the button. "Join me, give in. It is the only way to save your pathetic city!" He demands of Nightwing. He was about to take his first step. When the lights went out on his gauntlets, that meant the end. An apprentice to Slade, once again. All his planning could not see this coming.

A loud whistle pierced the silence, turning their heads, the sight of what was to be seen surprised even Slade. "Nice to see you again, Slade." Beast Boy crouched over their heads, with the Teen Titans, both old and new members surrounding Slade. "It is good to see you too, Beast Boy." In no mood for formalities, Slade unleashed his henchmen, but not before a big cat swiped at his chest, making him lose the control. Nightwing dived for the control, getting a metal boot to the face while Slade freed himself from the Beast Boy's lion arm brace. Blood poured out of his nose, surely it is broken, gathering himself he seen Starfire & Raven picking him up. "You alright?" Raven asks, setting him on his feet. He didn't answer, Dick Grayson just switched on his gauntlets. Nightwing got to the fight.

"Still using robots as minions, Slade? No wonder no one follows you!" Tim shouted from the top, breaking more droids in half with his knifed boot. "Titans, get that remote!" Nightwing ordered. Slade threw Beast Boy off his neck, he landed on his feet, almost giddy with excitement. "Just like the old days, huh?" Beast Boy alluded, nudging Nightwing. "Not now, Beast Boy." He shot down his affection "All we're missing is Cyborg." Beast Boy thought to himself.

Nightwing charged at Slade, electrocuting Slade in the neck. He fell the floor, almost unconscious. When Nightwing was about to pounce, Slade's droids plopped themselves on his back, making him fall to the ground with a loud thud. He couldn't move, he was suffocating under all the pressure. He felt his back snap and released a loud cry, he couldn't struggle anymore, he couldn't even move. When it looked as if his vision would go black, all of the weigh was lifted. Tim extended a hand to his comrade. "You're always in need of a hand." He jokingly says. "Thank you." He said.

When the smoke off all the droids cleared, the Titans looked at their beaten foe. "I guess you're plan wasn't all that it was built up to be." Nightwing took Slade's remote, promptly crushing it. "This game is done, Slade, I will never join you." Nightwing tried to put Slade's fantasy to bed. Being able to only get to his knees, Slade laughed, looking up towards the young adults. "It's never over, I will always slip through the cracks; never be kept down, I am with you Robin, forever."

After Slade's jailing, Nightwing went off into the night to do God knows what. The Titans said their goodbyes, while Raven and Tim spoke on top of the Blüdhaven bridge. A weird choice, but Raven wanted to make sure no one was seeing her. Tim almost fell numerous times; it half scared him to death to be up so high on such narrow grounds.

"So, you're running off again?" Tim asks, knowing her answer. "There's things I need to sort out, Tim," Raven looks out into the relit city. "I need to be away from everything."

"It's peaceful isn't it?" Tim asks, laying a palm on her left shoulder. "Those people had no clue what was planned for them." Raven turned around and started walking away. "I'm going," And with a puff of smoke she was gone. Tim stayed on top of the bridge, without any way off. "Great," He said sarcastically. Another adventure in the books for Timothy Drake. Always fun for him.


End file.
